


四房间

by LEARNMYLESSON



Category: xb - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 04:02:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17052740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LEARNMYLESSON/pseuds/LEARNMYLESSON





	四房间

卜懈特大酒店

一辆车从他们身边风驰电掣的闪过，许昕不满意的砸了一下嘴---在拐弯的时候险些撞上，对方连鸣笛致歉也没有，就这么明晃晃的走了。  
张继科看着另一侧的风景好像发生什么都和他没关系一样。  
走进电梯，张继科叼着的烟卷升起层层烟雾，在烟雾警报响起的前一秒，  
叮  
电梯开门了，许昕穿着黑色长款大衣，走路带风，手里拎着行李箱。张继科是一件脏兮兮的裘皮夹克，他们身后的电梯迟钝的浇下一阵冷水。然后火灾警报没精打采的响起，像是快断了气的驴子叫。  
张继科撇下了烟头，在一个工作人员懒洋洋的跑去电梯的时候两个人走到酒店大堂，  
“张德坤预约了一间房。”许昕把手肘架在上边点着手指和大圆眼睛的服务生说。看到他名牌写着方博。  
“张先生定的 11：00入住 405房间。然后他递上一张房卡：入住愉快。”笑得很专业。  
许昕用房卡点了点桌子对服务生笑了一下，就走了  
两个人的鞋踩着柔软的地毯。  
405房间在最中间，就对着逃生通道，逃生通道旁边是一个堆放杂物的小房间，cctv看到两人一前一后的进了房间，在那之前，张继科瞄了一眼监视镜头。  
“怎么你还看上前台了。”张继科关上门戏虐的说。  
“哦，你是醒着的啊。”许昕背对着他打开了箱子。

403

“我操你妈。”陈玘从床上爬了起来觉得腰背屁股酸疼，邱贻可斜着眼睛点上了一根烟，咧开嘴笑了：“刚才你可不是怎么说的。”  
“滚！”陈玘又卸了力气趴在床上喘粗气。  
“没事吧，咱们还的上路呢。”邱贻可递给他一杯水。陈玘瞪了他一眼接过水。  
“叮铃铃。”  
电话响了。  
“先生，离您的退房时间还有30 分钟，请问。”  
邱贻可看着陈玘软啪啪的躺在床上，冷着脸对着电话说：“延长1个小时。”  
“卧槽！邱贻可你还来。。。。”

401   
到了中午的时候，人的影子是最短的。马龙抬头看着太阳，然后摘掉了墨镜，提着自己的手提箱快步走上了电梯。  
“怎么水汪汪的？”踩了踩，踩出了一潭水。  
可怜了他的皮鞋，这都不是问题，一会走出去有了鞋印子就不好了，  
刚出门口他就撇下两张纸巾，大模大样的擦干了鞋底，在前台圆眼睛的注视下，大摇大摆的走了过去。  
“先生。”  
方博一路小跑当在他前面：“请问你是。”  
“我找401的住户，钱先生。”马龙亮出了自己的警察徽章。  
“张继科？”方博念着上边的名字，  
“执行任务，闪到一边去。”  
方博马上把嘴捂的严严实实，拼命的点头之后比了一个ok的手势。

405  
许昕无聊的打开了一个电影频道，正在播放落水狗，最开始的一段，那个警察满身都是血在后座上嚎叫，不一会他就死了。  
张继科撇掉手里的烟，抢过遥控器：四个房间，小前台服务生被卷进一场风月事件，被迫要参与床上的争斗。  
“我看的好好的凭什么转台啊。”  
“给你意淫用。”张继科冷冷的敲打着键盘，准备黑进这家酒店的cctv监视走廊是不是会出现他们今天要盯梢的那个组织的接头人。  
“你放心，我要是真的想和前台有点什么也不会邀请你。”许昕懒洋洋的把电视转到了落水狗。  
“换台！！” 张继科噌的站了起来，他知道许昕在借这个电影讽刺自己几个月前深入调查失手的事情。  
“你还没死呢。我帮你忆苦思甜，起码你还活着啊，虽然把警徽弄丢了。"  
“也比你中了仙人跳被套出了接下来的行动计划要体面。”  
许昕裂开嘴 不吱声了。  
“管不住下半身。”  
“上半身没有脑子。”  
的确他们两个人在警局里势同水火，要不是在同一时间倒霉，谁也不会想到让这两人一起出任务。  
就在这个时候403传出一阵男人的呻吟。  
许昕手一松，扔掉了遥控器  
张继科吃惊的烟头直接落在了地毯上。  
“卧槽！”  
两个人同时扑向了墙壁。  
“几点了。”  
“11：45.”  
“他们说几点来？”  
“14：00”  
看来我们要听一会了。  
两人离开了墙壁 。但是对面的叫声越来越浪，声音越来越大，乘着滔天的欲浪大有把屋顶掀翻的架势。张继科大口喝了一口水，许昕解开了衬衫上的第一颗扣子。然后走向门口:“我去教教他们怎么来一发文明炮。”  
刚摸到门把手的手背，被张继科握住。  
“你他么离我远一点。”  
这种情况下他异常敏感，张继科啧了一下：“早就说了你要把你的下半身管好。你出去不都露馅了吗。”  
“少安毋躁。”张继科回到了电脑前面插上了耳机开始听歌，  
许昕把电视跳到了最大的声音。  
另一个频道正播放着一男一女对着跳兔子舞。性张力弥漫。  
他暗暗骂了一声。  
“卧槽！！”  
张继科对着电脑大吼一声。  
“怎么，搜不到黄片吗？”  
许昕絮絮叨叨的走到旁边看到上面cctv上印出来的人。拿着张继科的警徽。。。  
电脑稀里哗啦的从桌子上扯下来---张继科戴着耳机就往门口走，被许昕拦住了。  
在咿咿呀呀 嗯嗯哈伊 的背景音里。  
“你不能这么激动。”  
“这小子就是当初黑我的，第一杀手。”  
“我们不是为了他来的。”  
“你不是为了他来的。今天让我看到了，我tm要崩了他。”说着他就掏出枪，被许昕从后边抱住，就在这个时候有人敲门。  
张继科已经红了眼睛，撕扯的衣冠不整，许昕奋力把他甩到床上，然后门就在门闩的铁链缝隙中开了一下，那双圆眼睛就探过来。  
“客人，对不起，我们接到了其他房间的投诉说是，个别房间声音太大了，这个。”  
他从门缝中递过一瓶红酒：“算是本店对您的歉意。”然后他看到被撇到床上衣冠不整的张继科，眼神像是被烫了一样惊慌的掠过，尴尬的看着许昕。  
许昕笑了，拿过那瓶酒：“谢谢了，没事没事，或许说，”他回头很有深意的看了一眼张继科：“正好助兴。”  
前台像是被吓到了磕磕绊绊的说：“那那，你你们慢用，”风一样就从那个缝隙一闪而过，还是看清了他发红的耳朵尖。  
“有点意思。”许昕踢上了门，手里掂量这酒，颜色像刚才前台那个耳朵尖一样。  
这个时候在一阵呻吟中忽然传来一声枪响，许昕的酒直接摔在电视柜上，碎了，液体汩汩的流淌在灰色的地毯上，像是一滩血迹。  
张继科和许昕都下意识的掏出枪，  
过了一会  
张继科看着电视里的杀手打开门走了。  
“妈的！那个旅馆这么有病所有的电影都是昆汀塔伦蒂诺的？！”张继科大声骂道，把枪插在后腰。

401  
马龙带着皮手套，惬意的坐在椅子上看着另一张椅子上被五花大绑的倒霉蛋，他的嘴早就被封死了，右眼的眼眶还是青的，另一只没有受伤的眼睛默默的淌着眼泪。  
浑身赤裸只有一根绳子被紧紧的又小心的捆在他身上。关键部分被很好的遮掩着。  
“即使死了我也会给你留最后一点尊严。” 马龙笑了，翘着二郎腿，手里一杆枪稳定的冲着那人的胸膛。那个倒霉蛋尽自己所能的摇着头，  
“钱让你藏哪了？” 没有一丝颤抖的手慢慢伸过来，金属的触觉和火药的味道，冰冷的枪口之后是失焦视线中马龙的微笑。  
摇头，摇头。  
“不乖啊。你知道我杀了你太简单了，但是再找到钱之前，我还不能送你上路，毕竟我要拿到钱再杀了你。”  
马龙白的透明的脸上那个笑容越来越模糊。  
那人发出难以辨认的音节，他不耐烦的撕掉上边的胶带，同时，枪也插进嘴里：“敢叫的话，我就提前收工。”  
他迅速的扑了过来，脚毫不客气的踩着对方的大腿上，那人疼的咧了一下嘴。  
“含着他，告诉我，钱去哪里呢。” 他摇晃了一下手里的枪。  
“我，我真的不知道，昨天晚上的路上我被打劫了，两个人，直接抢了我的钱，我也是一路跟到这里的。”  
马龙的眼神沉下去一阵，他当然知道这附近游晃着一对大盗，前两天才抢了银行，  
他沉吟了一会：“那告诉我他们长什么样？”  
“我没太。。。没太看q。。。”舌头被枪筒狠劲的捅了一下。

405  
当时钟指向了12点半的时候，张继科确定他们被对方涮了。原因就是隔壁屋子里永远没有间歇的呻吟声。  
“是活人早就精尽而亡了。” 然后他就要推门走。  
许昕挡在门口，“你要干什么。”  
“我去会会那个马龙。”  
“你疯了，现在去怎么办？枪战片吗？”  
现在电视是一部不旧不新的西部片。  
“还有前台还在，咱们这次任务是秘密的你知道吗？”  
“你去引开前台。”  
许昕乐了，“我怎么引开。”  
抬手解开了两颗扣子。  
张继科眯起眼睛：“发挥你的强项。”  
“我去你。。。”  
这个时候敲门声又响起了。  
许昕打开门，那个前台。  
他好像被许昕又一次吓到一样推着车，上边都是干净的床单愣愣的看着他：“请，请问需要打扫吗？”  
看来他是把刚才的事情当真了。  
许昕回头看了一眼张继科：记着我今天就为了你献身了。  
拉下门闩走到了门口。  
斜着眼睛又专注的看着方博：“你叫什么名字。”  
“方，方博。”他局促不安的攥着衣服的下角。  
“你还管打扫卫生啊。”  
“小酒店，就我一个人值班。”走廊的灯光把他的脸照的有点暧昧。他好像不太敢看许昕。许昕就试探着摸了摸他的手：“辛苦你了，都是茧子呢。”  
方博很快的把手背到身后，有点吃惊的看着他。  
呼吸都乱了。  
许昕笑得更开心了---掏出一张钞票，环抱他的样子去够他的手，把小费放到他手里，顺势的一个拥抱。下半身噌到彼此。  
在许昕和方博都感受到什么的同一秒里他一把把方博推到了走廊的另一头---那个储物室里。用脚跟踢上了门，方博抗议了一声：“我还有工作。”  
“先娱乐一下，劳逸结合。”许昕拄着墙挡住了方博的去路：“我说，你是不是看上我了。”  
方博慢慢的，伸出一只手抚上了许昕结实的臂膀和胸膛，一种被强烈吸引到不能自持的表情仰着脸看着许昕，微微张开了嘴。  
许昕狠狠的用自己的嘴唇揪住了探过来的唇瓣。一时间两个人像是撞击到一起的抱住了对方，衣服在一瞬间变得褶皱不看，手开始在里面乱穿，方博抵着墙仰着脸，任许昕的手一会出现在胸前以后顺进他的裤子里，当自己已经坚挺的分身被他抓住的时候，不自居的闷哼了一声，然后软着腰往许昕身上贴。  
“从你进来的时候开始。”方博气喘吁吁的说，许昕把头埋在他的胸前下狠的咬了一口他挺立的乳尖，方博嗷的一声叫了出来。比那个隔壁的声音好听无数倍。  
继而手指直插到他臀瓣中的温热地带，方博的腿顺应的劈开一点，许昕从他胸前一路 亲吻到他红红的耳朵尖，又热烈咬了一小下在他耳边低低说：“我还没进去呢。”  
方博惊呼一瞬，许昕已经把他抱到洗手台上，高度正好抵住他的分身高度。  
裤子被扯掉的一刻，方博用手遮着自己的下体，许昕也不拦着，手指从方博的手指缝里穿过插进去。掌心的纹理厮磨，手指在方博的体内进出，然后亲上了那个微微打颤的双唇。  
“你是故意的吧？”许昕问他。  
同时方博的体内惊得缩紧了一瞬，许昕的手指感受着里面的压力只恨自己没有早点把分身侵入。  
也来不及等他的回应，直接掏出了自己的，缓慢的，在些许的阻力中向前挺进，方博打开双腿，用胳膊支撑着身体扬起脖子只剩下大口呼吸的分，等他结结实实的被许昕像是钉在这个洗手台的时候，体内不住的开始打颤，许昕被夹得深呼吸了几次。然后慢慢开拓。  
“恩。。。”方博M字形敞开了腿让他内部更加紧致一时间水声大作。当他在某一个点忽然加重呼吸的时候听到许昕也气喘吁吁的在他耳边说：“你的敏感点，恩。。。好深。”  
方博哪里还顾得上回答，快感像是电流一样通遍全身，让脊椎都沉浸在一阵酥麻中。  
而许昕伏在他身上大动嘴上不依不饶的继续说：“你平常自己是碰不到的吧，小可怜。”回头舔干净他从嘴角流出的口水。

张继科看着里面渐渐传出了呻吟，知道许昕得了手，等他走到走廊的时候发现他右手侧的储物间和左前方的403客房都是一边浪叫，不知道自己是不是身处在哪个色情片的拍摄片场一样。但是他知道他的目标是走廊最里面的那个401  
他慢慢的靠近门。侧耳倾听。  
没有声音，里面安静的像是空房间，但是他看了cctv的确没有人出来过，过了一会一阵悸动传过来，一股危险的气流压制住他，在致命的一瞬间他飞快的滚到墙边，于此同时那扇木头门也被里面飞出的子弹打的稀巴烂。木屑和钉子飞溅。  
等他再次冲进屋子的时候发现只有一个赤裸的男人的尸体，旁边是他的警徽还有一个纸条：  
张警官，给你了，我不要了。  
他冲到窗户往下看到一辆车悠然自得的开走了。不解恨一样冲着那咣咣的开了两枪。  
“妈的。”

当听到枪响和门碎的声音的时候两个人正在兴起，忽然就吓得方博体内一紧，许昕事出突然直接泄在他的身体里，两人马上先是在快感，惊吓和情欲里对视了一秒钟，然后马上的整理衣装，当他退出来看到里面流出来的白浊觉得又是一阵刺激，但是眼下明显不是再来一炮的时候。  
颤颤巍巍的穿好衣服打开门就开到走廊尽头被毁掉的门板和零星的钉子。还有从门口出来的张继科，眼睛充血的厉害。

他们三个人就伫立在走廊里互相看着对方，在死一般的安静里度过了一段时间之后许昕才发现---403 那个没完没了的呻吟声也神奇的消失了。

邱贻可和陈玘目前在两百公里以外的一家旅馆休息，陈玘一脚踢开邱贻可：“今天早上就你默默唧唧的差点坏事，今天睡地板吗？”  
邱贻可抱着枕头不服气的说：“我怎么了？”  
陈玘坐在床头抱着肩膀说：“别和我装糊涂，今天在卜懈特大酒店外边，咱们差点和两个警察撞上。”

“混蛋！！！”  
现在张继科的额头滴答滴答的淌着血，下面是他们长官扔过来的一个玻璃的烟灰缸。  
许昕嘴角都是青的  
“我是让你去蹲点逮捕接头人的，你给我带回来什么？一具死尸还有tmd三十多个投诉电话，无故开枪？！毁坏私人财产？！玩忽职守？！回来和我说什么都不知道？”  
许昕咧着还疼着嘴角说：“403根本没有人啊。”  
“废物！！！” 他们的长官扔过来一个笔筒，准确无误的砸到许昕的头上。幸而没有出血。  
“卧底说了，货已经成功的交接了！你们！！写检讨，扣工资，降级！！！滚滚滚！！！”  
几天之后张继科和许昕又被叫到了办公室，他们长官有点不解的看着他们，一会又看了看手里的报告：“你们喝的红酒里面被下药了为什么不说？”  
张继科和许昕面面相窥。一时记不得什么了。  
“原来是遭人暗算啊。”长官的表情忽然开朗起来---他也找到了怎么和自己长官交代的证据：“你们也是受害者，降级就算了，但是检讨要好好写！”

等两个人没精打采的走出办公室的时候，张继科在漆黑的警局走廊点上了一颗烟，缓缓的吐出来。  
“许昕。”  
“恩？”  
“我早就说了，你要管好你的下半身。”  
许昕思量了一会又笑了一下：“你不知道他在我身底下恩恩啊啊的多可爱。”

“我和你说，太惊险了，我趁着许昕推方博进储物间之后就溜进了403 然后等两声枪响之后就顺着逃生通道跑了。还被电视机的电线绊倒了，天啊，我这辈子没跑这么快过。而且我还看到了传说中的马龙，天啊 他太帅了”  
闫安眉飞色舞的说着那天的经历，方博看着他的表情觉得，这个下午够他说一辈子。  
“货物平安就行了，你不知道当我知道403的住户是邱贻可和陈玘的时候吓得我差点尿了裤子，好在这两个人没发现什么早早的就走了。” 方博叹了口气说。  
“不管怎么说，今天你们立功了！”周雨开心的拍了一下手。  
方博若有所思还有点闷闷不乐，闫安看了他一会，也像想起什么一样，一脸大事不好的表情：“完了！”  
“怎么了？”周雨马上问道。  
“那个真前台还在底下绑着呢！”

可怜的前台。


End file.
